<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twenty Minutes by NeonDomino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097489">Twenty Minutes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino'>NeonDomino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Perciver Perfection [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:01:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver wants Percy to spend time with him.</p>
<p>Percy just wants to read his book.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Perciver Perfection [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twenty Minutes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <span>"Cute." Oliver reaches out, pulling one of Percy’s curls up and then letting go. “Bouncy,” he comments.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop it,” Percy mutters crossly, as he attempts to read his book. “Let go of my hair.” He reaches up with one hand, trying to swat Oliver’s fingers away, but Oliver is too fast, moving his hand away before Percy can reach him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oliver ignores him, reaching out and pinging another curl, causing Percy to frown and let out an annoyed sigh, though it doesn’t deter his boyfriend in the slightest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Percy,” Oliver whines. “I’ve only got about twenty minutes before I have to leave for Quidditch practice, and you can read your book in peace then. That means twenty minutes to spend with you. Twenty minutes is a good amount of time to snog. Can you really turn that down? Do you really want to?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy considers the argument. Could he turn that down? Is there really an option to do so because he feels like if he did, Oliver would just keep on at him, messing around with his hair and distracting him. Though Percy doesn’t want to pass up the opportunity to feel his boyfriend’s lips on his. He can read his book later, though it’s getting to the good part and he doesn’t want to put it down either.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’ll just spend twenty minutes arguing anyway. Either way, that book isn’t going to get read, and there’s no point even trying. He knows what Oliver is like when he gets into this mood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Later, you owe me an hour of quiet so I can read,” he mutters as he grabs his bookmark and carefully places it inside the book, before setting the book down on the bedside table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oliver grins as Percy turns around, his gaze darting to Percy’s lips. “Deal.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>